


Une autre vie

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Goodbyes, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il aurait aimé l’offrir un peu de réconfort, lui dire que tout allait se dérouler et qu’il n’avait pas rien de que se préoccuper, mais il savait que s’il n’était pas convaincu, s’il était-il qu’avait besoin du même réconfort, il aurait été inutile.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Une autre vie

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Une autre vie**

Kei se sentit comme enfermé dans un enfer de blanc.

Les murs étaient blancs, les sols étaient blancs.

La peau de Kota aussi semblait trop claire par rapport à la normale.

Il lui serra une main entre les siennes, en jouant avec ses doigts, en caressant le dos, et en s’efforçant de lui sourire, comme s’il pût ignorer ce qu’avait arrivé et ce qu’allait arriver peu de temps après.

« Ko ? » il l’appela tout bas, en efforçant son sourire quand le plus vieux ouvra les yeux.

« Kei... » il murmura, en faisant pris sur ses mains, en respirant à peine. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je ne veux pas que... » il commença à dire, mais l’autre l’interrompit.

« Je n’ai pas autre à faire. Et je veux être ici, Ko, je... » il arrêta de parler, en se sentant au bord des larmes.

Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, il s’était promis de ne le faire pas, cependant réprimer cet instinct fort de se laisser aller au pleuré était plus difficile qu’il aurait cru.

Il aurait aimé l’offrir un peu de réconfort, lui dire que tout allait se dérouler et qu’il n’avait pas rien de que se préoccuper, mais il savait que s’il n’était pas convaincu, s’il était-il qu’avait besoin du même réconfort, il aurait été inutile. 

Il avait perdu connaissance pendent quelque temps, après l’accident.

Ses souvenirs étaient confus, mais il rappela bien la sensation de vide dans la poitrine qu’il avait sentie quand il avait ouvert les yeux et Kota n’était pas avec lui.

C’était une sensation qu’encore n’avait pas partie, qu’encore il sentait presser contre la poitrine au lieu du cœur, et qui s’aggravait quand il voyait Kota allongé dans ce lit d’hôpital, et il s’efforçait de ne penser pas que maintenant il allait rester seul.

« Kei ? » le plus vieux l’appela. « Kei, dit-moi quelque chose. Ne reste pas en silence. » il lui demanda, et le plus jeune alors ne résista pas plus, et il fondit en larmes, en se penchant pour embrasser la main de Yabu, en la serrant contre son visage, en sentant le besoin de cette chaleur contre sa peau.

« Je t’aime, Ko. Je t’aime. » il lui dit seulement, en continuant à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé, Kei. Je... je te promis que je ne vais pas te perdre, si je vais t’rencontrer dans une autre vie. » murmura le plus vieux, en déplaçant une main sur sa tête, en le caressent lentement, et Kei se sentit monstrueusement coupable, parce que n’était pas lui qui devait être consolé, parce que c’était Kota qu’allait mourir, et...

« C’est moi qui ne te va laisser partir, dans une autre vie, Ko. » il lui assura, et il leva la tête vers lui, en voyant comme une flamme fugace dans ses yeux à ces paroles, avant de le fermer encore.

Kei ignora le bruit de cette machine, il ignora l’évidence et il continua à pleurer, en s’attachant à la main de Kota, en la gardant près, en cherchant la chaleur de sa peau jusqu’à il était encore là.

Parce qu’il n’allait pas le laisser partir. Il lui avait promis, et maintenant il voulait tenir parole.

On n’allait pas se perdre, dans cette vie.


End file.
